Risking Life Itself
by TanukiBloodWolf
Summary: Waring: Character deaths inside and violence. Hinata and Hidan get on the wrong side of the pharaoh.


-I was watching the mummy and the bit in the very beginning with Imotep and Anck Su Namun just reminded me of Hidan and Hinata don't ask me why, so I wrote this-

-I do not own the mummy or Naruto-

Risking Life Itself

Our story begins in ancient Egypt in the city of Thebes, where Pharaoh Madara rode into the city upon his golden chariot.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

High in the Pharaohs temple the high priest, Hidan the keeper of the dead, stood waiting; he didn't have to wait too long though. Through the doors walked Hinata, the Pharaohs mistress, no other man was allowed to touch her. (Though someone forgot to tell Hidan that)

As she walked towards the dais to where he was waiting Hidan's priests quickly move to lock the door.

'My Princess' Hidan murmured running his fingers through her hair.

Hinata smiled and guided his face to hers, giving him light kiss on the lips, Hidan pulled her closer crushing his lips to hers making the kiss deeper becoming more urgent.

For love they were willing to risk life itself.

As Hidan's hands roamed over her shoulders he smudged her body paint.

Just as the priests were about to shut the door the Pharaoh barged in, he looked at the priests 'what are you doing here?' he questioned eyeing them suspiciously.

The priests however did not answer but kept their heads bowed.

The couple who had heard everything quickly made a plan.

Madara strode up to the dais and ripped apart the curtains revealing Hinata standing calmly beside a large cat statue, Madara looked her over, his eyes stopping at her smudged shoulder.

'Who has touched you' he demanded pointing to her shoulder.

She looked down and her eyes widened, looking back at her Pharaoh her eyes darted over his shoulder to Hidan who had revealed himself.

Madara turns 'Hidan, my priest' he gasps.

Hidan sneered and grabbed Madara's sword from his belt, while his back was turned Hinata revealed a dagger and quickly stabbed the Pharaoh from behind while Hidan stabbed him from the front. Madara's screams echoed throughout the hall.

Hidan's priests were watching from their place at the door when the Pharaohs personal guards started to pound on the doors. The priests ran to the dais.

'We must go' Sasori urged while Nagato and Deidara tugged on his arms.

'Go' begged Hinata 'save yourself!'

'I will not leave you!'

'Please, you are the only one who can resurrect me'

Hidan looked at her once more and pulled her into a final kiss before reluctantly letting his priests drag him away.

'You shall live again' Hidan vowed.

They were just in time too, as Pharaoh Madara's guards broke through the door.

They rushed up to the dais and saw the body of their pharaoh lying before Hinata, who was still holding the bloodied dagger; she turned to them and raised her dagger.

'My body is no longer his temple' she declared as she stabbed herself.

Hidan, who was hiding in the shadows, looked away in sorrow.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

That night Hidan and his priests broke into Hinata's tomb and stole her corpse; they grabbed their chariots and rode deep into the desert, straight to Hamunaptra, the city of the dead and ancient burial sites for Pharaohs.

For his love Hidan dared the god's anger by going deep into the city. He stole the black book of the dead from its rightfully place and started the ritual.

He laid Hinata gently on the large stone tablet in the middle of the room while his priests gathered around it three men on each side, Nagato, Pein and Kakazu on one side, Deidara, Sasori and Kisame on the other. They began chanting.

Hidan stood at the front of the tablet in hovering just above Hinata's head and started muttering spells from the book.

The dark purple pool behind Hidan started to bubble and rise; soon Hinata's spirit rose from the murky waters and settled itself back into her body. Hinata opened her eyes and took a sharp intake of breath.

Hidan grinned, but his happiness was short lived, the guards had followed them and ran in interrupting the ceremony, Itachi ripped the book from his hands before he could finish the last incantation.

'NO! HINATA' Hidan screamed as he struggled against his captors.

Hinata's eyes closed again, her spirit left her body and dove back into the water with a piercing shriek, but not before she took one of the guards, Sasuke, with her.

The guards took them back the Thebes where they were to be mummified alive; the priests had their tongues cut out before being mummified.

Hidan however was to endure the Hom-Dai, the worst of all ancient curses. So horrible that it has never been bestowed before, they cut out his tongue, mummified him alive, put him in his sarcophagus then covered him with flesh eating scarabs. They closed up the sarcophagus muffling his screams, locked the lid with a special key and buried him at the base of the Anubis statue.

If his body was ever discovered, they say he will rise again and become a plague on humanity, he would be immortal.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-You know as I was writing this I kept imagining Hidan and the other Akatsuki shirtless and only wearing those Egyptian skirt thingies, I don't know why, but it was a pleasant image though ;P, I know in the movie Anck Su Namun didn't take out any guards but this is my story and Hinata just got killed again, she got revenge I suppose,REVIEW-


End file.
